Remember To Breathe
Remember to breathe Or soon you'll be walking And then you can't save yourself From falling Prompt Trucy's acting funny, and Miles finds himself the only one trying to help her. But if he knew what was really going on... would he stay silent? Remember To Breathe Miles yawned. It was almost 2am, and yet, he still couldn't sleep. Phoenix lay beside him, snoring quietly. The entire agency was quiet, with the sounds of LA nightlife outside. It was so simple, so relaxing, that Miles wanted to sleep, but something in his mind told him he couldn’t. And then, there was a noise. It seemed like nothing but floorboards creaking, but Miles was intrigued. He slipped out of the bed, and opened the door into the hallway. The hallway was flooded with light, and then, it mellowed, as the bathroom door was shut. Miles was content to go back to sleep, when he heard a retching noise. He walked closer to the door, and sure enough, Trucy was puking. Is she sick? Miles knocked on the door, "Trucy? Are you okay?” There was a silence, and then, "Uncle Miles?” "Yes, it's me. May I come in.” "I... I guess so.” Miles entered the bathroom, and found a very tired looking Trucy sitting in front of the toilet. "Trucy, what's wrong? Are you ill?” She shrugged, "I don't think I have the flu. It might be from Daddy's clam chowder. I feel a bit better now.” Miles nodded, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you going to be alright, Trucy?” Trucy smiled, “Of course, Uncle Miles! You don’t have to worry about me.” She jumped up, and gave him a hug. Then she turned around, and ran back to her room. Miles went back to bed, and fell asleep promptly. ~ The next night, or rather morning, Miles heard the retching sounds again. Once more, he donned his slippers, and joined Trucy in the washroom. This time, she was convinced she was a little sick, but nothing to worry about. Plus, as she noted, Trucy had a performance that night, and there was no way she could miss it. So Miles held off mentioning what happened between them in the early hours of the morning. And then, he began to notice a pattern. “Uncle Miles, can you give me ten minutes? I have to perfect this trick for my performance tonight. I’ll eat dinner after the show, if I need too.” Miles sighed, and allowed Trucy to stay in her room, practicing. But he did notice, that Trucy never touched the leftover pasta when she arrived home. More than that, she wasn’t up puking at 2am. He was starting to worry about her, and badly. Phoenix and Apollo were blissfully unaware of Trucy’s sudden changes. Phoenix was mostly concerned with trying to get his badge back, while Apollo dealt with his increasing affections for Klavier Gavin. Miles appeared to be the only one to notice anything. She had become far more quiet and reserved, when she used to be the most out-going person in the office. Now, her introverted tendencies rivalled Miles’. Then, one morning it hit Miles. Just as he heard the familiar floorboard creaks. How could I have been so blind? He stood up as fast as he could, and found himself knocking rapidly on the bathroom door. “Trucy! Let me in!” There was a shuffle, and a click. Trucy unlocked the door, and Miles entered. “Hey, Uncle Miles. I think I might have to stay home from school.” She coughed, but as good a magician and she was, she was a terrible liar. Miles put a hand on her shoulder, “Trucy, we both know you’re not sick. Tell me what’s really going on here.” Trucy looked away, “I’m fine, Uncle Miles, really. Just a flu, or something.” Miles sighed, “I didn’t want it to come to this… Trucy, you are showing clear signs of an eating disorder.” “A what?” “You’ve heard of them before.” Miles said, “Anorexia and bulimia are the most common types. And you are showing signs of anorexia.” Trucy gulped, “No! I’m not!” Miles grabbed Trucy, and pulled her into a hug, “Yes, you are. You’re hardly eating. You leave the house before anyone else gets up. Most of the time, you skip dinner. If you don’t skip it, you have tiny portions, and then, this happens. Trucy, starving yourself isn’t healthy. And puking it up just makes it worse.” “I don’t have an eating disorder!” Trucy yelled, “I’m just sick!” Miles felt a tear run down his face, “Trucy, I can see the signs. Franziska… she had the same problem. Only her motive was complete perfection, and I don’t see that in you.” Trucy held back a sniffle, and then, tears were coming down her face, “Why did you get to be so smart, Uncle Miles? I’m the one that’s good at reading people.” Miles held Trucy closely, “Trucy, what’s going on? You never used to do this. How long has this been happening?” “Three months.” “THREE MONTHS?!” “Sorry. You just ran into me for the first time two weeks ago.” Miles looked at Trucy. She certainly looked much thinner. But she’d always been rather slim. No, these were the pangs that hunger had stolen from her. Miles could see her ribs poking out. “Trucy, why did you start this nonsense? You’re beautiful. There was no need for this.” Miles whispered. Unexpectedly, Trucy started crying, “It’s those idiots at school! I mean, I always had trouble with bullies, but it’s gotten really bad. Diane and Lucy decided I wasn’t cool enough. And then, they became really close with Natasha and Leah, who are super popular and-“ Trucy broke off, to swallow her sobs, “They started calling me names. Told me I was fat, and useless. I’ve always been kinda dumb, but this really got to me.” How did I never notice this? How did Phoenix never notice? What about Apollo? He’s got the super-sensory thing going on too… Have we all been ignoring Trucy? “They did worse.” Trucy choked, “Natasha threatened me, with all sorts of stuff. And Leah’s family is real homophobic… They said really awful things, about you, and Daddy… Life’s become so gray. If I didn’t have you, and Daddy, and Polly… I don’t think I’d have anything worth living for." She’s always been so happy. Has this always been a step forward smiler story? “I feel awful, Trucy. You should have told us a long time ago.” Miles murmured. Trucy buried her face in Miles’ shirt, “No! Daddy would be angry, if he knew. He’d be mad that I didn’t tell him, that I did this to myself. Uncle Miles, what if he hates me?” Real fear shone in Trucy’s eyes, and Miles quickly comforted her, “Don’t be ridiculous. Phoenix loves you more than life itself. If he knew that was going on, he’d love you just as much.” “I’m scared, Uncle Miles.” Trucy whispered, “I’m terrified.” “It’s okay to be okay, Trucy. We’ll talk to Phoenix in the morning. We’ll sort this out, I promise.” Miles sent Trucy back to bed. He climbed into his own, and fell asleep almost instantly. Blissfully unaware, just like everyone else, what would happen in the morning. ~ Miles woke again at around 6am. He felt very refreshed from his sleep, even though he only got four hours. Trucy’s situation was still weighing on his mind, but he assured himself, that they would all have a big discussion together. Those plans went out the window, when a very loud *THUD* came from outside the door. Miles stood up, and opened the door, alarmed. Lying in the centre of the hallway, as Trucy Wright. Miles leaned down, and tried to take her pulse. It was very weak, and she wasn’t responding to anything Miles did. She’s passed out. Probably from malnutrition. I need to get her to a hospital. Miles was surprised at how logical everything was. He supposed it was a good idea he hadn’t woken Phoenix. He would have freaked out, and starting screaming. Miles reached into his pocket, and quickly dialled Apollo’s number. He hoped the younger attorney was awake, as he waited for him to pick up. “Yes sir!” Apollo shouted into the phone. Miles drew back, and then started talking. “Apollo, I need you to come to Hickfield Clinic as fast as possible. There’s been an issue.” Miles said. There was a sound of a scratching pencil, “Got it. One question. Why are we going there?” “Because Trucy’s in a lot of danger right now.” Then he hung up, and drove Trucy directly to the clinic, not even bothering to check if he was obeying traffic laws. ~ Miles paced around the waiting room. Trucy was under extensive care now, but Miles was still worried. Luckily, just as his fears were getting the better of him, Apollo dashed through the clinic doors. “Sorry I’m late!” He shouted, “What’s going on?” Miles very quietly explained that Trucy was suffering from malnutrition. He didn’t want to talk about the rest of the problems. They’d do that when Phoenix was informed of the incident. A nurse walked up to Miles, and said, “Excuse me, are the the one who checked in Trucy Wright?” Miles nodded, “Yes, yes I am! Is she going to be okay?” The nurse nodded, “At the moment, she’s in no serious danger.” “Oh thank God.” Miles whispered. The nurse smiled, “It’s touching to see a father so protective of his little girl. I’ll leave you two be.” As soon as she was out of earshot, Miles said, “I need to go call Phoenix. Apollo, come and get me if anything important happens.” The defence attorney nodded. He looked rather out of sorts. Miles supposed he was more worried about Trucy than he was letting on. Miles stepped outside, and called home. Phoenix picked up in under two rings, “Hey Miles. Where is everybody? You and Trucy left real early, and Apollo’s not at the office yet. There some murder you guys are investigating?” Miles winced as Phoenix’s cheery tone, “No, Phoenix, we’re all at Hickfield Clinic. We need you to get down here, right now.” “Um, okay. Why are you at a clinic?” Miles sighed, “It’s Trucy. She passed out this morning. I’ll explain everything when you get here.” Then, he hung up, and went back into the waiting room. Phoenix arrived less than five minutes later, “Miles! What’s going on? Where’s Trucy?” Miles stood up, and hugged Phoenix, “Okay, you’re here. That’s good.” “Where is she, Miles?” He sighed, “Phoenix, you might want to sit down for this one.” I’m sorry Trucy. I know you wanted to tell him yourself… but this is for your own good. “Tell me, Phoenix. Before last night, when was the last time Trucy ate dinner with us?” Phoenix thought for a second, “Four days ago? She usually eats after she gets back from her shows at the Wonder Bar.” Miles shook his head, “Wrong. Trucy passed out due to malnutrition.” He waited for Phoenix to digest the information, before adding, “She’s anorexic.” Phoenix choked on the air he was holding, “She’s what?! No… Trucy…” Miles slowly explained how Trucy had been starving herself, and when she did eat, she threw it up in the early hours. Phoenix buried his face in his hands, “What have I done, Miles? Why didn’t I see this? I’ve been so occupied with taking the bar again… I’ve neglected my own daughter!” He started to sob, and Miles held him tightly. Apollo, who had heard the conversation, was fiddling with his bracelet. He’d gone white as a sheet, and started muttering incoherently. The nurse returned, “Ah, is the whole family here? Well, Ms. Wright is stable, and we’re allowing visitors.” Phoenix jumped up, and almost dragged Miles towards Trucy’s room. Apollo followed but he was silent. Trucy lay asleep in the cot, looking even smaller than Miles had ever seen her. Phoenix sat down as close to her as he could, and took her hand. He shivered, and Miles rationalized that she must be ice-cold. He sat down next to Phoenix, while Apollo sat on the other side of the bed. In the quiet of the room, Miles could hear him whispering, “My name is Apollo Justice, and I’m fine." The three sat in silence for a bit, when suddenly, Trucy’s eyes fluttered open, “D-Daddy?” She whispered, her voice weak, “Is that you?” “I’m right here Truce. I got you. You’re okay.” Phoenix whispered. Miles could see tears running down his face. Trucy grinned faintly, “I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to… to hurt you…” “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Phoenix said, trying desperately not to sob. Miles took Phoenix’s hand, and Trucy coughed, “Daddy? Who’s the lady?” Phoenix looked around, “Lady? What are you talking about, Truce?” Trucy raised a trembling hand, and pointed to the end of her cot, “There.” Miles looked, but all he could see was air. Apollo took the moment to say, “There’s nobody there, Trucy.” Trucy rambled on, as though she didn’t hear Apollo, “She’s… she’s got long brown hair. She’s in like, a black dress... thing. And she’s got... a cream coloured scarf.” Phoenix paled, “Trucy, this is very important. Does she have a necklace on, with a charm that looks like a nine?” Trucy squinted, and then nodded, “Yeah… she does… Like Cousin Maya, and Pearl.” “No!” Phoenix shouted. It was then, that Miles could faintly see a person walking by. Then it hit him. It’s Mia Fey. Oh no, Trucy… The deceased Mia Fey walked past Apollo, and over to Trucy’s bedside. She put her hand on her face, and Trucy smiled at her. Phoenix looked like he was going to faint, “Mia… Please, no! Trucy’s got her whole life ahead of her! You can’t take her, not now!” His voice reduced itself to chokes, between ragged sobs, “Please… Mia…” Mia gave Phoenix a sad smile, and then whispered, “Not yet.” Then, she disappeared, just as suddenly as she had appeared in the hospital room. “Daddy?” Trucy murmured, her voice breathless, “Am I going to die?” Phoenix responded by clutching Trucy’s hand tighter, as he sobbed. ~ Time flickered in Miles’ head. When visiting hours ended at 8:30, Apollo went home. He had a trial tomorrow, and Miles could hardly stop him from leaving. Phoenix didn’t notice. Phoenix was only concerned with watching Trucy. Occasionally, Miles would get up, and buy coffee for the two of them. Phoenix drank it, but never once did he take his eyes off Trucy. Miles wondered if Phoenix thought if he stared at her enough, she’s be okay. At around midnight, Phoenix whimpered, “Miles, is she going to die?” Miles sighed, “She’ll be fine, Phoenix. I promise you. Look at the monitors. She’s stable.” “She might not make it.” “She will.” 2am passed, and a nurse entered the room, “Oh, excuse me. Visiting hours are way past over. I’m afraid I must ask you to leave.” Phoenix stood up, “No. I’m not leaving her! I can’t leave Trucy! She means the world to me.” “Please.” Miles added, “He’ll fight you to stay here. I’ll go, if I must, but let him stay.” The nurse grumbled, “Fine. Just don’t cause any trouble, or I won’t hesitate to arrest you both.” Then she turned around and left. Like we were being disruptive in the first place. Phoenix sat back down, his eyes on Trucy once more. Miles gripped his hand, and Phoenix tried not to sob anymore. Sometime between 4 and 5am, Trucy’s eyes flickered open. Phoenix had fallen asleep, but Miles couldn’t. Trucy whispered hoarsely, “Uncle Miles?” Miles leaned forward, and let out a sigh of relief, “Oh, Trucy, you’re okay.” Trucy grinned faintly, “I love you, Uncle Miles. You and Daddy.” Then, she fell back asleep. ~ Apollo returned to the hospital room at around noon. Miles nodded at him when he entered, but Phoenix kept his eyes on Trucy. The room had fallen into silence again, until Phoenix said hoarsely, “Where were you?” Apollo looked up, confused, “At court, Mr. Wright. I had a trial today.” Phoenix muttered, “You should have been here. Trucy needs us all right now.” “I couldn’t just leave my client! You should be glad I got him acquitted today, otherwise I’d have to go investigating now!” Apollo shouted. Phoenix stood up, “Doesn’t family mean anything to you?” “Trucy may be my sister, but you aren’t, Mr. Wright!” Apollo shot back. Phoenix’s nostrils flared, “I took you in when there was nobody else! Are turning your back on all of us now?” Apollo punched Phoenix. Phoenix punched him back. “Enough!” Miles yelled, “What the hell is wrong with you two? Are you trying to get us thrown out?” Phoenix looked abashed, and sat down, while Apollo crossed his arms. “That’s better. Look, we all need each other right now. We can’t be reduced to fighting, not while Trucy’s hurt. Phoenix, you took it all too far.” Miles said. Apollo smirked, until Miles glared at him, “And you should not have taken the bait. We’re all under stress, and I can’t deal with being the only sane man in this room.” Phoenix and Apollo sighed. Miles held his head in his hands. How can I keep us all together? They fight like animals… Suddenly, there was a coughing noise, and everyone turned to look at the cot. Trucy’s eyes were flickering open. Phoenix flew to her side, holding her hand, “Trucy? Truce, can you hear me?” Trucy whispered, “Please Daddy… don’t fight with Polly…” “I’m sorry Truce.” Phoenix whispered, his voice catching, “Just stay with me, okay?" Trucy nodded, “Okay…” Her eyes fluttered, and then, she was asleep again. Miles took Phoenix’s other hand, and Apollo’s fingers clenched around the arm rests. “She’s going to be alright, Phoenix.” Miles said softly. Phoenix sighed, “You’d better be right, Miles.” ~ Hours passed. When 8:30 came, Apollo stayed. Nobody was getting up from their seats. Nobody had gone to get coffee. Everyone was just afraid. Trucy was sleeping peacefully. But her breathing was shallow, despite the nutrients being pumped into her. Miles hadn’t seen her look that frail in a long time. It seemed that everyone was holding their breath, just for Trucy. Remember to breathe. Miles thought, Remember to breathe. But he could still feel himself starting to suffocate. Trucy’s life was hanging here, and Miles’ heartbeat was either slow, or alarmingly fast. At about 4am, Trucy’s eyes shot open, “Daddy! Uncle Miles! Polly!” She shouted. Everyone turned to Trucy, who’s breathing rates were returning to normal. Trucy calmed down, and said, “What’s going on? Where am I?” She sounded just like her old self, just confused. Phoenix gently squeezed Trucy’s hand, “You’re in the hospital, Trucy.” She blinked, “What?” Miles leaned forwards, so Trucy could see him, “Trucy… you do remember what happened before you woke up, right?” Trucy thought for a moment, and then said, “We talked… and then I came to talk to you and Daddy. Then, I woke up here.” “You don’t remember anything?” Phoenix asked, “You woke up at least twice before now.” Trucy shook her head, “No, I don’t.” There was a small noise, and everyone turned to look at Apollo. Though he tried to hide it, tears were coming out of his eyes. “No, Polly!” Trucy said, “Please don’t cry.” Apollo sniffed, “Oh Trucy…” He hugged her, and Trucy smiled. When Apollo let go, Phoenix hugged Trucy too. But unlike Apollo, Phoenix didn’t look like he would ever let go. “You’re beautiful, Trucy. I would never ask you to change.” He whispered, “Never do anything like that again. I’ve never been so scared in my life.” Trucy held onto Phoenix, “I love you, Daddy.” Then, she moved her face, and mouthed Thank you to Miles. Miles simply nodded. Remember to breathe When all seems lost Or soon it will be dark And you’ll be falling Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-Warriors Category:Ace Attorney Category:Wrightworth Category:Alternate Universe Category:Worse Category:Finished Stories